


Emma the Bunny

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Crochet, F/M, Frustation, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Something inspired by my best friend's crochet lessons.





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie could hear the music blasting from the street, knowing how he knew her, that only could mean that she was stressed or annoyed with something, or someone.

He found her sat on the floor, dishevelled hair, clothes covered in yarn pieces and shouting incredibly foul words to a book and a crochet book.

‘Why you can’t work, you bloody, fucking thing.’ Jamie began to laugh ‘Funny, is it? You’ll see how funny will be when you sleep in the sofa tonight.’ Claire told him. She tried to get up quickly, but her growing baby bump anchored her to the floor, Jamie went to help her-against her will- and took her to the nearby sofa.

‘Ye canna make it work, Can ye?’ Said Jamie

‘I’ve read the book, every word of it, THREE TIMES. I’ve seen every video in YouTube, but nothing I do it seems to work.’

It had started with a bunny, a pink plushie bunny little Maggie Murray had threw to Claire’s face during a visit to the Murray’s house.

‘You shouldn’t do that Maggie.’ Claire told her, returning the bunny; only to be hit with it again few seconds later.

‘Do ye like it?’ Said Jenny trying to balance a tray of drinks with Young Jamie’s cars spread on the floor. ‘I crocheted it. Emma the Bunny.’

Claire looked at the bunny, it was actually pretty and well done with floppy ears and dark pink embroidered eyes and nose. Jenny had always been good at knitting, one of her first gifts after Claire had begun to date Jamie had been a beautiful alpaca cowl, a skill that Claire envied sometimes.

‘I knew that you knit, but not that you did crochet too.’ Claire said to Jenny, accepting a cup of tea from Jenny.

‘Oh, I’ve just begun to do it.’ Jenny answered, preparing another cup for herself. ‘A friend of the Mummy & Me club recommended me a good book about how to make crocheted animals and I’m quite into it right now.’ She sit up from the sofa and went to the shelves on the other side of the room to pick the book up and show it to Claire. ‘See, it comes with lot of animals. I’ve already made the bunny, the elephant and the sheep; and now I’m thinking to make the Highland coo.

‘I’ve always wanted to learn how to do these things, but I’ve never found a moment to do it.’ Claire said running through the pages of the book.

‘Just do it,’ Said Jenny, ‘It’s quite easy once you start with it. And it’s a nice way to pass the time.’

Claire made a mental note about give knitting and crochet a try, but she didn’t act about it until few months later she and Jamie had found out they were going to have a baby. Jenny celebrated the news by giving Claire a book about knitting baby garments and the same animals book she had, telling her that which better reason to learn than to make her own things for her baby.

Claire had been agreed with her at that moment…but not after few unsuccessful attempts of make a bunny…

‘Tis OK, Claire.’ Said Jaime, collecting yarn piece from Claire’s jumper. ‘You can ask Jenny to make one from us.’ 

‘That’s the thing, I want to make it. For myself.’ Said Claire, her pregnancies hormones deciding it was a good moment for her tear conducts to start crying. ‘What kind of mother I’m going to be if I can’t even make a stupid rabbit for my baby?’

‘Claire, that’s rubbish, and you know it.’ Said Jamie hugging her tightly ‘Our bairn isna going to love you less because you canna make it toys.’

‘But everyone I know seems able to do it,’ Claire whined on Jamie’s shoulder ‘Jenny, the other mothers at the preparation classes, and they make it look so easy and it makes me feel so useless. Mother should make this things, or cook or…’

‘Claire, that’s the biggest shit I’ve ever heard ye.’ Said Jamie ‘Can the other mothers at the preparation class do a heart surgery or one of those surgeries with weird names you can do?’ Claire said no with her head. ‘What the other mothers can or canna do it isna important. Ye’re gonna be a great mother, whatever or not ye can make a stupid plushie bunny. Dinna cry, let me make you some tea.’

‘You always seem to say the right thing.’ Said Claire before kiss Jamie and let him drive her to the kitchen for the promised tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to have a second chapter, but after receive a lovely message asking for more, I recruit a friend for do some brainstorming about how to follow it up.

The little brown bunny sat on the shelf. surrounded by other plushie animals, toys and books. 

'Do you think she'll like it?' Claire asked worriedly

'She'll love it, Claire.' Jamie answered from behind her.

'But one ear is shorter than the other one and the eyes...' Jamie stopped her with a kiss

'She's six weeks old, a nighean, she willna fash for those things.'

'I can't believe she's finally coming home, I was so terrified, I still am.'

'Hush lass, she's fine and she'll be here with us soon.' Jamie wrapped Claire on a soothing hug. 'Now it's time to go.'

Jamie went to pick up the bunny from the shelf, put it on the baby bag and guide his wife to their apartment's door.

Faith Fraser had decided to make her entrance in the World two months before her due date and had passed her first month and half of life at her mother's hospital NICU, and Claire had passed the most of the time sitting by her side, the crochet had helped her, by her surprise, a way to keep her hands occupied on those long hours of guarding, finally finishing the bunny she had spent so much time trying to do only a couple days earlier.

'Look Faith, who's here.' Said the nurse as they come in through the door, 'Mummy and Daddy are coming to take you home.'

'Faith, my love.' Said Claire, tears in her eyes at see her daughter free at least of tubes and machines.

'We're gonna missed her. But We love when they go home.' Said the nurse.

'We're thankful of everything ye've done for us these weeks.' Said Jamie, softly caressing Faith's cheek.

'It's our duty, and pleasure.' Said the nurse 'Now, we need the photo for the wall.' Said the nurse rounding them up and going for a polaroid camera the kept on a drawer.

'Just a moment,' said Jamie, searching on the baby bag, 'look Faith, Mam made something for ye.' He added showing her the little bunny, Faith lunching her little arms immediately to it. 'What I told ye, a nighean? She loves it.'

'Now, big smiles!' Ordered the nurse in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The book mentioned here it actually exists and my friends owns it. Here’s the link to it- http://www.thetoftalpacashop.co.uk/PD.aspx?product=Books//-Edwards_Menagerie_Book_by_Kerry_Lord


End file.
